


Heaven In His Arms

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Athos finds himself having the most awkward conversation with Treville of his life, but it makes him open his eyes and realise that his stubbornness is not only hurting himself but D'Artagnan as well. So with the completely - and forcefully exasperated - backing of the Musketeers Athos confesses his feelings to the younger Musketeer. Slash





	Heaven In His Arms

Treville rubbed his eyes tiredly as he considered what he needed to do. Something had to be done, something needed to be moved before something disastrous happened.

Like Paris being blown to pieces.

Really this conversation was needed, overdue, and no matter his reluctance to do it it was really part of duties as the Captain of the Musketeers to do this, he knew when he took the post that with the responsibilities there would be things that he would have to do that he wouldn't enjoy.

But it was far overdue. So many of his Musketeers had now come to him with their concerns about what was happening and what could happen. The Cardinal had approached him about it. Even the Queen had spoken to him about it! And that really had been the nail in the coffin.

This conversation had to be had.

For the good of the Musketeers, for the good of Paris, for the good of King Queen and country!

And for the good of Aramis and Porthos to stop glaring at him.

Cricking his neck he sucked in a deep breath and repeated his speech to himself before nodding.

"Enter!" He called.

God but he would rather be facing the King having one of his tantrums that this he thought as he watched Athos walk in.

"You wished to see just me?" Athos asked, his confusion evident at the absence of the other three of the inseparables.

"Yes, close the door and take a seat Athos," Treville motioned to the chair in front of him. His Musketeer complied and looked even more confused as he watched Treville pull out a bottle of whiskey and two goblets.

"I am concerned about what it is you wish to talk to me about if you think I need alcohol first," Athos commented taking the seat with caution as he placed his hat on Treville's desk.

"It's not for you!" Treville snorted before proving his point by knocking back his goblet and pouring another shot and knocking that back as well.

"What is it?" Athos frowned.

Treville knocked back his third goblet and then levelled a serious look at Athos. "D'Artagnan," He said the name of the person who was the issue at hand and knew straight away that Athos had understood by the way he froze.

"There is nothing there to discuss," Athos snapped before standing and storming toward the door. However when he opened it Porthos and Aramis were there and with no subtlety shoved him back into the office and slammed the door behind him.

"Neither of us are getting out of this office until we have discussed this," Treville snorted settling back in his seat and placing his feet on the corner of the desk, sipping his fourth goblet as he watched Athos storm across the office.

"Both of us?" He glared as he passed by.

"Mmm I have been putting this conversation off and have been...convinced that it is past time that I did my duty before something disastrous happens," Treville hummed, content with his fate now things had started.

"There is no conversation to be had!" Athos glared before yanking open Treville's window and sticking his leg out clearing intending to scale down the wall.

However, before he could get too far out the window he yelped and yanked his leg back in before glaring out the window.

"Would that be Serge and Gabriel?" Treville asked curiously.

"Yes, with pikes!" Athos sounded so baffled that Treville could not have stopped his chuckle even is he had tried.

"Aramis and Porthos are not the only ones who believe that we need to have this conversation,"

"Nothing is going to happen so there is no need for you to warn me about this," Athos said as he looked around the office for another escape route.

"I would sit down and have a drink, your brothers have covered every possible exit to ensure that neither of us are leaving this office," Treville shrugged. "And I believe you have misunderstood the intention of this conversation Athos, I am not here to warn you against a relationship with D'Artagnan, I am here to beg you for everyone's sake to stop punishing yourself and him, and do something about it!" Treville growled out slamming his empty goblet onto his desk to pour himself another.

"Him? You want me to...what?" Thankfully confusion drove Athos into seating himself down in the chair that had been offered to him ten minutes before.

"Athos, the Musketeers are a family, do you really think that any of us are going to judge you and D'Artagnan for finding love with each other, especially in this life, we are lucky to find a relationship you have the potential of having. We just want the two of you to be happy, and by refusing to allow yourself this you are not only hurting yourself but D'Artagnan as well,"

"If the Cardinal or their Majesties found out we would be…"

"The Queen asked for me to speak to you about this, as did the Cardinal," Treville interrupted, at the look Athos shot him he grinned. "Do you really think the Cardinal has a leg to stand on as a religious man with several lovers, and probably a few heirs running around out there? All he is interested in is the fact that you and D'Artagnan seem to be taking out your sexual tension on Paris instead of each other, and both of us are worried that unless you two finally do something about it there won't be much of Pars left within the year," Treville rolled his eyes.

"Captain!" Athos spluttered.

"Athos, I care for you, all of you are like children to me. Look I know your past, I know the hurt that you have been through and I can understand the reluctance you may have to risk your heart again,"

"That's not it!" Athos snapped. Treville rose an eyebrow in question. Athos reached forward and drained his own goblet, nodding when Treville offered the bottle for a top-up. He was a little shocked that they had already reached the point where Athos wasn't denying his feelings for D'Artagnan.

Though to be fair any who knew them well would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to realise that pull between the two of them.

"What is it Athos?" Treville pushed when Athos stared into his newly refilled goblet, he had known the man long enough to know that they may die here of starvation considering how long this obstinate man could brood over a goblet of drink.

"He deserves better," Athos muttered.

"Pardon?" Treville could not believe his ears.

"He deserves better than me!" Athos spat. "He is young, and bright, full of life and love, he is like the sunshine itself bringing light to whatever he touches and bringing good and hope in his wake, he has such a big heart and a capacity for love, he deserves happiness and kindness, he deserves better than me! I am old and bitter! I am a drunk and wrapped up in the past! I know people joke about how I barely smile, but it is true!"

"Well I wasn't quite expecting to hear you spouting poetry about the lad, but I have to say Athos, you are a complete and utter bloody fool," Treville rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt.

"Pardon!" Athos looked so offended that Treville could not have stopped his chuckle even had he wanted to.

"Athos. Would you say D'Artagnan is stupid?"

"No!" The man was so defensive over the lad.

"Would you say he was lacking for other options in love?"

"No!" This time it was said through teeth gritted so hard Treville could imagine he could hear them grinding.

"Would you say that he is someone who does not know what he wants?" This time Athos clearly clicked onto where this was going and clenched his jaw even more. "Your answer Athos!"

"No!"

"Then why exactly do you feel that you have the right to decide for him that what he wants isn't the right thing?" Treville asked a little more gently.

"He sees things so brightly, he sees the good in everything. The reality of what I am can not be something that he wants,"

"Athos, my friend, that boy knows you, he knows you inside and out, you have been fighting by each other's sides for nearly three years now, if he did not know you as well as he knows himself, you would have both been dead long ago. He sees you and he wants you as you are. As it stands if there are things that you are not happy with yourself, then change. For you. For him. You think you drink too much, drink less, though I will say that you have been spending more and more time over the last three years with D'Artagnan than in the pubs,"

"I…"

"You think you linger too long in your past, stop, look to your future, make a future, with D'Artagnan, focus on the two of you and your future, plan a bloody house somewhere that you can retire with all that money you think I know nothing about,"

"I…" Athos spluttered.

"But more than that, D'Artagnan is waiting for you, Athos, he is waiting for you to be ready, and he is hoping that you will be ready to start the thing that is between you two. He is waiting patiently, but you are hurting him by making him wait for so long, and that boy would wait for decades if that is what you needed. He isn't going to change his mind, he isn't going to look elsewhere if you hold out for long enough. You're just hurting the both of you,"

"What about if anyone finds out?" Athos muttered.

"Musketeers are known for not marrying and having close friendships with our fellow musketeers, no one is going to raise any eyebrows if neither of you marries, and no one will blink at you retiring somewhere to the country together if you reveal your money. Porthos has agreed to give up his lodging rooms here at the garrison so that when you both are ready to move in together you will have rooms big enough for the two of you, and everyone here will help should anyone become suspicious,"

"Everyone?" Athos blinked.

"Everyone wants to see the two of you happy," Treville smiled. "And everyone really wants to have to stop needing to clean up your messes or being dragged into your ridiculous ideas that we all believe are a solution to the sexual tension that to be frank is getting ridiculously out of hand,"

"Captain!" Athos was actually blushing a little much to the Captain's amusement.

"Here," He threw a key across the table to Athos.

"What is this?" Athos frowned.

"It is the key to my house out in the country, I have signed the two of you off duty for a week, under the Queen's specific instructions. Take your time together to talk this through, figure out what the two of you are, though I fully expect you to be together when you return. Otherwise, you shall find yourself locked in a room with D'Artagnan and not allowed out until the whole garrison has heard you having sex no doubt," Treville snickered pouring himself another goblet.

"I...right…" Athos nodded staring at the key in his hand intently.

"Athos?" Treville called as the man opened the door to his office, Aramis and Porthos standing there leaving no doubt that they had listened to the whole thing.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Clean my sheets properly and anywhere else you work out your sexual tension before coming back," Treville laughed uproariously at the spluttering he received before Athos barged through his two friends.

Athos made it down the stairs and into the courtyard, aiming toward the inseparables normal table, glaring mutinously at the other Musketeers he passed whose smirks, hopeful looks and frankly pleading looks told him that they had all been part of the plot.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan's voice called out, the very man of the discussion, and he jogged across the yard with a warm, wide smile, a smile that Athos had long known was only for him. His brown eyes were warm and bright as they looked at him, and he came around the table to sit beside him instead of sitting opposite him.

"Sorry, what was that?" Athos shook himself when he realised D'Artagnan was looking at him expectantly.

"I was asking if you knew why Serge and Gabriel were standing under the Captain's office with pikes?" D'Artagnan asked before he narrowed his eyes on Athos. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes it is, I am sorry, my mind was...elsewhere for a moment then. We have been given a quest that we need to leave for in the next couple of hours, can you be ready to go by then?" Athos asked.

"Oh right, anything in specific that we need for it?" D'Artagnan brightened at the thought of a quest, still so eager.

"Nothing specific really, just make sure you bring some comfortable clothing as well as your riding and Musketeer clothing," Athos shrugged.

"Ok," As ever D'Artagnan did not question him, merely hopped to his feet.

"I will meet you at Madame Bonacieux's home," Athos called.

"Make sure you bring Blossom!" D'Artagnan called over his shoulder. Athos chuckled fondly, the young Musketeer's love of the ill-named, ill-tempered stallion was a constant amusement to him.

"Good luck,"

"You're both traitors!" Athos snorted not even turning from thoughtfully watching D'Artagnan leave as his two friends approached from behind and seated themselves at the table.

"We want you both to be happy, and you weren't listening to us," Aramis shrugged.

"You're really going to give up your rooms?" Athos rose his eyebrows at Porthos now D'Artagnan was out of sight.

"I have already started packing, with Aramis' help I will be fully moved out and the rooms cleaned by the time you come back, and hopefully will be ready to move in together straight away. I have a nice room in the Hen and Feather ready and waiting for me," Porthos grinned.

"Traitors," Athos huffs again standing and getting ready to leave.

"Have lots of sex!" Aramis waved cheerfully.

"Make sure he's walking bow-legged!" Porthos chortled.

Athos just shook his head at them, and once again ignored the looks he was being given by his fellow musketeers as he made his way to his room to pack his things for this trip, everything that he would need for it, if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. His mind was still absolutely spinning and not 100% sure about what he was about to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
D'Artagnan was waiting for him with his saddlebags packed and ready as Athos approached his house, his look of confusion as he gazed behind Athos looking for Aramis and Porthos quite clear.

"We are on this quest by ourselves, Aramis and Porthos have something else that they need to do," Athos explained as he pulled their horses to a stop by the younger man. It was not truly a lie considering that they were apparently moving Porthos.

"Oh right," D'Artagnan shot Athos a look from under his ridiculously long lashes that made Athos have to stifle a groan. He watched intently as D'Artagnan quickly had his saddlebags over Blossom, but a movement in the doorway had him looking away to see Constance looking at him with a knowing expression.

"Constance! I will see you when I get back," D'Artangan smiled walking over to hug her. Athos had been jealous of their closeness and friendship, fearful that he was going to lose the man he was in love with to the beautiful but clearly lonely young woman.

But Treville was right, D'Artagnan had been patiently waiting for him, and he had quickly realised after a good few bouts of jealousy, and Porthos' weight in alcohol four times over, that the relationship between the two of them was not romantic. They were friends, companions and like siblings. D'Artagnan was a lifeline and company to the young woman who was married to an unfortunately dull and neglectful husband.

"You look after him now," Constance said to Athos over D'Artagnan's shoulder as she hugged him, the warning clear that she knew exactly about this plan as well. Athos rose his hands in utter exasperation causing her to flash him a mischievous grin.

"See you soon," D'Artagnan called as he jumped onto Blossom, the damned stallion not even twitching whereas had it been Athos he would have tried to take his leg off.

"Have fun!" Constance called brightly.

"So, are you actually going to tell me what this is about?" D'Artagnan finally asked once they were an hour outside of Paris.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would," Athos turned to look at the man he loved, he had been able to hear him thinking for the whole hour.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan whined.

"I will tell you if you can guess," Athos smirked at him. He could see D'Artagnan sitting up straighter and brightening as he did every time Athos gave him any type of smile.

"You're in good spirits," He commented. "But that isn't fair, you really aren't going to tell me unless I guess?!"

"Nope," Athos smiled fondly at him this time. "We have a couple more hours riding, you can entertain me with your guesses,"

"This is unusual enough going on a mission without Aramis and Porthos, now you aren't telling me what we are facing, that could be dangerous," D'Artagnan tried.

"Do you really think that I would put you in danger?" Athos asked softly. It was teasing, but he really wanted to know the answer as well.

"No, never," D'Artagnan shrugged honestly, before he thoughtfully scrunched his face, clearly already trying to come up with what was going on. He would never know how much those simple words would mean to him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh dear Lord!" D'Artagnan suddenly had a look of horror that interested Athos, he had been guessing off and on between their chatter for the last hour and a half as they rode as to their mission. His theories getting more and more wild.

"What have you come up with now?" Athos snorted.

"Aramis hasn't gotten some noble lady pregnant has he?!"

Athos blinked at him before he burst out laughing, the sound filling the woods around them. D'Artagnan stared at him for a few moments before a bright, happy smile broke across his face.

"Scarily I think that is one of the more likely theories that you have come up with in the last hour and a half," Athos chuckled.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" D'Artagnan pressed.

"Have you run out of theories?" Athos asked.

"Yes," D'Artagnan groaned. "Are you really not going to tell me?"

"Not long now and you will find out, especially if we put on a little more speed. If I remember correctly we have only half an hour at a slightly faster trot,"

"You have been here before?" D'Artagnan picked up.

"Yes,"

"On a mission?"

"In a matter of speaking," Athos smiled slightly as he could see that brilliant mind whirling.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan complained as Athos drove his horse into a faster trot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where are we?" D'Artagnan asked curiously looking up at the house in front of them as they dismounted their steeds, Blossom shooting Athos a warning look when he threatened to get too close.

"It is Treville's country home, it has been loaned to us for a break, for a week, by the Captain," Athos explained, grabbing his things and tugging out the key to the house, making his way up the path.

He had made it all the way to the front door and unlocked it when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Athos, why has the Captain done this?" D'Artagnan asked as Athos pushed open the door and strode in, the younger man close at his back.

"I will tell you I promise, but it is a conversation that we should have it in comfort. Get your bags in and then I will tell you everything," Athos promised.

D'Artagnan turned slowly and made his way back out as Athos hurried into the living room to light the fire and set out the few things that he had stashed away in his bags.

D'Artagnan stepped slowly back into the room a good few moments later and Athos was struck by the fear on his face, his steps as slow as he could make them.

"D'Artagnan?" Athos asked confused standing from where he had seated himself on the sofa in front of the now roaring fire.

"What conversation is it...that we need to have?" the younger man asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Come here," Athos seated himself again and patted the sofa beside him.

D'Artagnan came forward looking like he was going to his death as he approached, seating himself warily on the edge of the sofa.

"D'Artagnan?" Athos frowned a little, this was not how he had pictured this going, he had thought it was going to be difficult enough without this confusion.

"What do we need to talk about?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Us," Athos answered, and may as well have struck the younger.

"Why...what...what have I done wrong?" He asked in a quiet broken voice.

"Sorry?" Athos asked utterly lost.

"I don't understand what I have done wrong, I am sorry Athos if I have done something to hurt or offend you I am sorry, but please what we have...could have...what we…"

All his plans went out the window when faced with those pleading brown eyes, the heartbreak on his face and in his voice, the fear making it tremble that Athos was about the cast him away.

Treville had been right, he had not just been punishing himself by not allowing himself this, he had been punishing and hurting D'Artagnan as well.

He cut off the trembling words with his lips, the only thing that he could think to do to start making this right, the only thing that he could do to assure D'Artagnan that they were not here for Athos to tell D'Artagnan that they had no future.

He slid his fingers into D'Artagnan's hair and pulled the young man forward and into his arms, pressing kisses to those beautiful lips, the lips that he had dreamt of kissing, the lips that he had yearned to claim, the lips he had longed for. Lips that were better than he had dreamt of and imagined.

D'Artagnan was still in his arms for a few moments before he sunk into the older man, desperately wrapping his arms around Athos' neck and pressing deeply into the kisses.

"Shhh, shhh," Athos soothed at the desperation in the young man, pulling back to stroke his calloused fingers over D'Artagnan's cheek, pressing their foreheads together as they panted against each other's lips.

"Athos.." D'Artagnan let out a little sob, confusion evident on his face.

"I love you, I love you D'Artagnan," Athos pressed scattering kisses over that beautiful face, the mocha of his skin contrasting beautifully with his own pale skin. He pressed kisses to D'Artagnan's cheeks, his jaw, his chin before making his way back to his lips.

He pressed deep, lingering, desperate kisses against his lover's lips trying to say everything that he wanted to say with his touch and his kisses.

"I love you," He said barely pulling back to say his words, his vow against those lips. "I love you,"

"I love you Athos, I love you," D'Artagnan returned, his hands and fingers desperate. "I thought, thought that you had brought me here to...I thought you had…"

"I am sorry, I am sorry that I made you wait so long," Athos gently pressed D'Artagnan against the cushions, his kisses still determined to cover every single patch of skin that he could seek out with his lips.

"Why?"

"I thought I was protecting you,"

"From who?" D'Artagnan asked confused.

"Myself, I thought I was protecting you from myself. I feared and hoped that you would find someone else to make you happy in a way that...in a way I feared that I could not be bitter an…"

"I want no one but you," D'Artagnan shook his head. "No one could make me as happy as you, no one,"

"I know, I know," Athos soothed. "You deserve better I know that, but I am a stubborn man, and you are even worse,"

"That is very true," D'Artagnan grinned up at him. Athos just shook his head before leaning down. "Hang on a minute, what does Treville have to do with this?" he frowned.

"Please never ever talk about Treville when we're about to kiss," Athos groaned dropping his head onto the younger man's shoulder. He could feel the laughter rumbling through D'Artagnan making him grumble even more.

"So…." He was prompted on with a poke in his side.

"Apparently we have been conspired against," Athos sighed sitting up a little.

"Conspired against?" D'Artagnan pressed when Athos got lost looking down into those deep brown eyes.

"Yes, our fellow brothers have been nagging the Captain into talking some sense into me for being a complete and utter moron. That is why Serge and Gabriel were guarding the back window with a pike so I couldn't escape out of it, and Aramis and Porthos shoved me back into the office when I tried to escape through the door,"

"You're lucky that I know you well, someone else would have been offended by that," D'Artagnan snorted.

"But?" Athos pressed, closing his eyes and tilting his head into the warm touch of his love's hand as it stroked over his brow, down his cheek, scratching through his stubble. He turned his head, taking the hand in his and gently pressed tender kisses to calloused fingers and then the palm of his hand.

"But, I know what you are like and I know that it was to do with the demons in your head, and not to do with us," D'Artagnan retrieved his hand but instead cupped Athos' face, running his thumbs over his cheekbones. He leaned up and pressed sweet kisses to his lips to soothe the sting from his words.

Athos smiled softly as he opened his eyes and looked into the deep chocolate brown of the young man he was lucky to have in his life.

As he drew D'Artagnan down and once again kissed him softly, he thought about what his life had been like before this fireball had come into his life, and the difference that he had now. One thing was for sure, whereas before he had been living day by day with no care at all for what happened to him or what his future held - as he had believed that he did not have one - now he had a future to look forward to, he had a life and something to survive for.

He had a future with D'Artagnan and he hoped that that would end with both of them old and happy living in their own home and seeing out the last of their days' side by side, as they should be.

"Hmm, Athos?" D'Artagnan hummed three hours later as they lay curled up in bed together, exhausted, messy and very very sated.

"Yes?" Athos tiredly cracked open one eye and smiled at him.

"When we get back and move in together, you had better not leave wine bottles lying everywhere," The younger man huffed before laying his head back down onto Athos' chest.

"I don't think that is going to be an issue you need to worry about anymore," Athos smiled softly starting to rub his hand up and down the muscled, slightly scarred back again of the younger man.

He felt D'Artagnan's happy, relieved grin against the skin of his chest and grinned himself, the other man had been as nervous as he was about approaching the subject, but as normal had decided to barrel on in there instead of the cautious approached he had been planning.

"It's not going to be a problem at all," He sighed contently to himself as he felt D'Artagnan's breathing even out into sleep, slipping into the welcoming arms of dreamland himself he acknowledged that he was falling asleep with his love in his arms finally, for the first time of many.

Just before he slipped to sleep dreaming of mocha skin and burning brown eyes and a mischievous smile he felt D'Artagnan snuggle closer to him, his warm skin sliding deliciously against his own.

He had heaven right here in his arms.


End file.
